nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Megann Derrington - Teil 5
Teil 1 Der Sommer hatte Sturmwind voll erreicht. Aufgrund der neuesten Vorkommnisse in der Stadt war der Paket und Päckchenversand jedoch derzeit stagniert. Die Briefe wurden weiterhin ausgetragen und Cedric leistete hervorragende Arbeit. Megann saß an den Klippen und blickte aufs Meer, der Wind spielte in den nun wieder über schulterlangen, rabenschwarzen Haaren und zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. In den letzten Wochen hatte sich Megann nicht über Aufträge beklagen können. Sie war für einige Tage mal auserhalb gewesen und hatte einen Privatauftrag in den Hügeln von Arathi erledigt. Fay hatte sie als Mitbringsel einen geschliffenen Trollhauer-Dolch mitgebracht. Sie schmunzelte als sie an seinen Blick dachte und das Schmunzeln wurde breiter beim Gedanken an das Dankeschön welches danach gefolgt war. Ja, sie konnte mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass sie derzeit sehr glücklich war. Megann seufzte gelassen und streckte sich genüsslich. Ihr Teint war in den letzten Tagen noch dunkler geworden und der Kontrast zu der hochgebundenen weißen Bluse und der weißen Hose, hatte die Blicke der Stadtwachen auf sich gezogen und ihr den ein oder anderen Pfiff beschert. Morgen würde sie für ein paar Tage erneut aufbrechen, der Privatauftrag versprach nicht allzu schwierig zu werden und lukrativ war er ebenfalls. Die Glocke schlug zur sechsten Stunde. Ohne Mühe kam sie auf die Beine und machte sich auf den Weg zur Stadt zurück. Sie wollte sich noch frisch machen, bevor Fayren zum Essen nach Hause kommen würde. Schließlich sollte er sich für die nächsten Tage noch gut an sie erinnern ... Megann lächelte und summte vor sich hin. "Ob ihm das Essen wohl munden wird?" dachte sie sich und zwinkerte einem jungen Wachmann zu, der prompt bis zu den Haarspitzen errötete. Teil 2 Die Zehen im kühlen Nass des Meeres steckend und im Schatten einer Kiefer sitzend dachte Megann über das nach was Fayren ihr gestern alles gesagt hatte. Was wußte Matt wirklich? Könnte und würde er sie gefährend mit seinem Wissen? Megann blickte ins klare Wasser und schaute ein paar kleinen Fischlein hinter her, die im seichten Uferwasser "Fang mich" zu spielen schienen. Was konnte er schon wissen ... sicherlich waren es nur Vermutungen, doch auch jene Vermutungen konnten schon ausreichen, dass seine Existenz gefährdet sein konnte ... oder aber sie den Absprung aus den Diensten des Königs dadurch schaffen konnte. Das Wackeln der Zehen stockte leicht als ihr dieser Gedanke kam. Würde der Baron sie als Spionin für den gilneeschen König identifizieren und aufdecken, war sie für jene Arbeit fortan unbrauchbar. Sie würde entlassen werden und dies war ein Gedanken, mit dem sie in den letzten Jahren immer wieder gespielt hatte. Vor dem Fall Gilneas war ihr Leben im Geheimdienst des Landes anders gewesen. Sie hatte erst nach dem Fall angefangen sich die Finger mit Blut zu besudeln und das war ein Dienst der ihr immer missfallen hatte. Sicherlich war sie dadurch zu einer reichen Frau geworden, doch ihr behagte es nicht. Sie war keine Mörderin und wollte auch keine sein. Nicht selten kam es vor, dass sie von Alpträumen getrieben aufwachte und ihr Herz schnell raste. Die Seelen der Getöteten quälten sie immer noch einige Tage nachdem sie ihre Aufgabe ausgeführt hatte. So war es auch in dieser Nacht gewesen und nachdem sie einmal wach war hatte sie nicht mehr einschlafen können. Fay hatte lang ausgestreckt auf dem Laken gelegen und tief geschlummert, als sie sich leise aus dem Zimmer geschlichen hatte. Zuerst hatte sie versucht sich mit putzen abzulenken und den Gastraum unten auf Vordermann gebracht, bis die Kerzenleuchter glänzten und die Tische und Stühle poliert waren. Im Morgengrauen hatte sie sich dann auf den Weg zum Meer gemacht und jetzt, kurz nachdem sie den Aufgang der Sonne bewundert hatte, saß sie immer noch da. Der Mann, der sie verfolgte, war kein netter Zeitgenossen gewesen. Wie all ihre Opfer zuvor. Schmerzlich würde ihn wohl keiner vermissen. Ein herunter gekommener Piratenkapitän, der mit den falschen Leuten, die falschen Geschäfte gemacht hatte und dann auch noch versucht hatte sie zu erpressen. Niemand hinterging das Königshaus. Zumindest nicht ohne Konsequenzen. Es war kein sehr schwieriger Auftrag gewesen. Sie war einfach nach Tanaris gereist, eine südländische Schönheit, die sich als Bauchtänzerin verdingte. In den richtigen Etablissements aufzutreten hatte ihr schnell die Aufmerksamkeit des Gesuchten eingebracht und bald schon bekam sie das Angebot auf welches sie spekuliert hatte. Eine Privatvorstellung beim Kapitän. Die Luft war schwül heiß gewesen an jenem Abend und die Kerzen hatten die Kajüte noch mehr aufgeheizt. Megann war ziemlich glücklich gewesen über die spärliche Bekleidung die sie auf ihrem Körper trug. Dem Kapitän erging es wohl ebenso, aber aus anderen Gründen. Mit gierigem Blick saß er zurückgelehnt auf seinem brokatbezogenen Stuhl und klatschte, gröhlte und verlangte mehr zu sehen. Meg wusste, dass es Zuhörer gab und so unterhielt sie sich laut mit dem widerlichen Abschaum von einem Mann und tanzte für ihn immer aufreizender. Immer mehr Wein konsumierte er und nach seinen Augen zu urteilen, wußte sie, dass er sich bald nicht mehr zurückhalten können würde. "Komm her du kleiner Derwisch, jetzt zeig ich dir, wozu du noch deine Hüften gebrauchen kannst!" hatte er laut gegröhlt und sie zu sich gezogen. Sie hatte protestierend aufgekreischt und dann gelacht. Kaum war sie aufs Bett geflogen, war er ihr gefolgt. Für sein Alter hatte er ziemlich fix seine Sachen von sich geschmissen und Meg hätte wirklich auf den Anblick verzichten können. Er hatte sich über sie gebeugt und der Weinatmen hatten ihr fast den Atem genommen. Mit einem Lächeln hatte sie die spezielle Fünf-Punkte-Herz-Technik angewandt und er hatte es nicht einmal wirklich mitbekommen, erst als sein Herz versagte, rieß er seine Augen auf und kippte vornüber. Megann begann zu kreischen und es dauerte nicht lange, als die ersten Matrosen im Raum standen. Das Durcheinander und das Gerangel um die Nachfolge verschaffte ihr die Zeit und die Möglichkeit sich aus dem Staub zu machen, ohne sich noch um notgeile Möchtegerns kümmern zu müssen, die ihre Chancen bei einer leicht bekleideten Tänzerin ausprobieren wollten. Auf dem Rausweg fiel ihr noch eine hübsche Katzenstatue auf, die sie mitgehen lies. Vermissen würde der alte Sack sie sicherlich nicht mehr. Nun gehörte die Statue Fay ... eine kleine Wiedergutmachung für die klitzekleine Unwahrheit, die sie ihm gesagt hatte. Schließlich musste auch er nicht wissen, dass der Auftrag offiziell war. Sollte er ruhig annehmen, dass es ein Privatauftrag war. Megann stand auf, streckte sich und machte sich dann, mit den Schuhen in der Hand, auf den Weg zurück zur Stadt. Sie würde frisches Brot kaufen und noch ein paar leckere Sachen vom Markt um dann mit ihrem Verlobten ausgiebig zu frühstücken. Den dunklen Schatten des Toten wollte sie jetzt im Tageslicht hinter sich lassen und so verdrängte sie, wie so oft, den Anblick seines Begreifens ... bis die Nacht ihn wiederbringen würde. Teil 3 Die Glocke der Kathedrale schlug 10 Uhr morgens als die Türe hinter ihr leise ins Schloss fiel. Sie schlüpfte aus ihrer Arbeitsweste und den Stiefeln, legte den Gürtel mit dem Dolch ab, welcher zu ihrer Arbeitskleidung gehörte und hängte die lederne Tasche mit dem Emblem des Derrington Post-Express an die Stuhllehne. Meg band sich die Haare hoch und lächelte ob der prompten Erfrischung im Nacken. Sie war einfach nicht für solch ein Wetter gemacht. Niemand aus Gilneas war wahrscheinlich für solch ein Wetter gemacht. Da war die Hitze in der Wüste ja noch erträglicher gewesen als hier im schwül-heißen Sturmwind. Die enge der Gassen schien die Hitze der Sommertage geradezu noch gefangen zu halten und so war es nur erträglich die Post in den sehr frühen Morgenstunden und am Abend auszutragen. Megann und Cedric hatten sich die Arbeit aufgeteilt. Sie übernahm die Frühschicht und er die Abendschicht. So hatte jeder etwas davon. Da sich noch nichts in der Wohnung regte und Fayren's Schuhe noch am Eingang der Wohnung standen, ging Megann davon aus, dass er noch selig im Bett schlummerte, in welches er Mitten in der Nacht leise stöhnend gefallen war. Es war unmöglich gewesen nicht zu bemerken, dass er dem Portwein gut zugesprochen hatte. Hätte es das Poltern auf der Treppe nicht schon vermuten lassen, so hätte sie es spätestens dann gewusst als eine Wolke Port über ihm schwebte. Megann hatte nur kopfschüttelnd, mit Kissen bewaffnet, das Bett verlassen und sich dazu entschlossen, den Abend lieber im Freien zu verbringen. So hatte sie es sich auf dem kleinen Balkönchen gemütlich gemacht, welches hinter dem Haus gen Mauer zeigte. Die Nacht hätte schöner nicht sein können. Endlich ein wenig kühle Frische, die über ihre tief gebräunte Haut wehte. Das Scheppern von Rüstung hatte sie aufgeweckt und müde blinzelnd hatte sie auf die Mauer geschaut, direkt ins Gesicht eines leicht debil grinsenden Wachmanns. "Morgen Ma'am!" hatte er immer noch grinsend gesagt und wenn Meg sich nicht getäuscht hatte, hatte er sogar versucht noch ein wenig mehr über die Zinnen zu ihr rüber zu spähen. Meg's Gruss hatte aus gemurmelten Flüchen bestanden, als sie gewahr wurde, dass er wohl schönen Ausblick auf ihr Hinterteil gehabt hatte, da sich ihr Hauch von einem Nachthemdchen über die Rundung nach oben geschoben hatte. Als sie jetzt daran dachte, grinste sie während sie frischen Kaffee von Hand aufbrühte. Ein Zimmer nebenan hörte sie ein guturales Murren, kurz darauf gefolgt von einem lauten Plumps, wiederum gefolgt von neuerlichem Murren. Meg halbierte eine der sauren Südfrüchte und legte die Hälfte neben den Becher, welchen sie mit Kaffee auffüllte. Leise ging die Türe vom Schlafzimmer auf und dann plumpste es schwer auf den Holzstuhl am Küchentisch. Ohne große Worte stellte Megann die beiden Dinge vor Fayren, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf das zerwuschelte Haar und ging dann zurück zur Anrichte, auf die sie sich setzte und eine Becher mit Kaffee mit viel Milch zur Hand nahm und ihren Verlobten über den Becherrand beobachtete. Das Grinsen wich ihr gar nicht aus dem Gesicht als sie ihn so betrachtete. Teil 4 Die frühmorgendliche Runde war beendet. Der Regen in der Nacht hatte die Gassen von Sturmwind rein gewaschen. Zumindest rein von allem Unrat und der aufgestauten Hitze. Nun konnte nur zu hoffen sein, dass die Schwüle nicht wieder einsetzen würde, die einem ohne etwas zu tun die Poren öffnete und den Schweiß aus einem herauspresste, wie die Hand eine reife Südfrucht pressen würde, um an deren Saft zu gelangen. Als Gilneerin mochte Megann solch ein Wetter nicht. Sie bevorzugte eigentlich ein gemäßigtes Klima mit Sonnenschein und viel Wind. Wind der einem am Körper zerrte und einen belebte. Hier in Sturmwinds Gassen konnte man glücklich sein, wenn der Wind nicht grad nach Unrat roch oder einem hitzig warm ins Gesicht schlug wie ein feuchtes Handtuch. Meg warf die Ledertasche mit dem Emblem des Derrington Post-Express auf den Tisch in ihrer Privatwohnung. Fayren schien unterwegs zu sein. Ein Blick in alle Räume hatte ihr bestätigt, dass er nicht in der Wohnung war. Er und auch die Bettwäsche von gestern waren verschwunden. Da sie nicht davon ausging, dass er selbst Hand anlegen würde, um die Rosenblütenflecken aus den Lacken zu bekommen, nahm sie an, dass er zu einer der vielen Wäscherinnen am Ort gegangen war. Sie lächelte als sie sich kurz vorstellte, wie er selbst mit nacktem Oberkörper auf den Knien am Fluss kniete und versuchte die beschmutzten Lacken und Kissenbezüge von dem roten Saft der Rosenblüten zu befreien. Mit einem gefüllten Tonbecher in der Hand stand sie am Fenster und blickte hinaus auf die begrünten Gassen des Magierviertels. Sie nippte am Kirschsaft und blickte einigen betuchten Passanten zu, die flanierten. Einige Mägde schleppten Körbe mit Eingekauftem hinter den schick angezogenen Damen des Hauses her und hier und da erblickte Megann einen langfingrigen Strassenburschen. Eine ganze Weile stand sie so am Fenster und beobachtete das Treiben während ihre Gedanken langsam abschweiften. Ihr Geschäft lief gut und durch ihre andere Arbeit hatte sie wahrlich keinen Geldmangel zu beklagen, doch so arbeitsam ihr Leben auch war, desto gelangweilter wurde sie. Die Beziehung lief harmonisch und es war nicht gelogen als sie Matt dies gestern erzählt hatte. Sie hatte wirklich keinerlei Grund sich zu beklagen. Cedric war zu einem verantwortungsvollen jungen Mann herangewachsen und leistete seine Arbeit so gut, dass Megann beruhigt für einige Tage fehlen konnte. Doch was war es, was sie innerlich so aufwühlte? Immer häufiger ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie unbewußt Häuser nach Schwachstellen absuchte, während sie sich auf ihrer Tour befand und wie sie Schmuck und Kleidung der Menschen um sie herum anders betrachtete. Mit einem Kopfschütteln brachte sich Megann wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. "Schwachsinn" murmelte sie vor sich hin, stellte den Tonbecher in die Steinspüle und blickte sich in der aufgeräumten Küche um. Auch hier gab es nichts zu tun ... Megann ging ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich ihre Arbeitskleidung aus, öffnete die Truhe am Fußende des Bettes und zog eine Lederhose und ein lockeres Hemd heraus, welche sie kurz darauf anzog. Sie schlüpfte in weiche Lederstiefel ging zum Schrank und holte aus der hintersten Ecke einen Sack hervor, dessen Inhalt sie kurz überprüft, nickte und ihn dann über die Schulter warf. Sie schrieb Fay eine Nachricht, die sie gut lesbar auf dem Nachtisch hinlegte. "Bin klettern zu dem Ort nach dem du mich letztens fragtest ob ich ihn kenne!" Er würde schon wissen, wo sie hin gegangen war. Kurz darauf schlüpfte sie durch die Türe der Taverne, schloß sorgfältig ab und ging durch die Seitengassen bis zum Tor der Stadt, schlenderte hinaus und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Bergen. Teil 5 Cedric blickte seiner Chefin hinterher als die kleine Person an ihm vorbei rannte. Er schaute in die Gasse aus der sie gerannt kam, um festzustellen ob der Köter des Bäckers hinter ihr her war oder irgendwas anderes. Doch niemand folgte ihr. Der junge Mann schüttelte seine karottenroten Haare und wandte sich dann wieder der Person zu, die zuvor noch seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Lächelnd betrachtete er den wogenden Busen von Frau Lohan, die ihm verzückt von ihrem Mieter berichtete. Der junge Mann gab an den richtigen Stellen die richtige Antwort und blickte auch immer mal schüchtern in die Augen der Matrone. Die Frau jedoch dachte der junge Mann sei immer noch so schüchtern und es störte sie nicht, dass er ihr so selten in die Augen blickte ... hatte sie doch so viel zu berichten. Währendessen kam Megann vor dem Roten Krug zum Stehen und atmete einmal kurz durch. "Was war denn hinter ihnen her, Ma'am?" fragte eine der Stadtwachen sie und blickte zu ihr und dann wieder die Gasse runter, die sie hochgerannt war. Megann, die so gar nicht außer Puste war, lächelte freundlich zurück und deutete nach oben. "Hab ich doch glatt was vergessen." Mit einem Zwinkern ging sie dann durch die Türe und ließ sie ins Schloß fallen. Sie klatschte erfreut in die Hände und grinste. Die Zeit war nicht schlecht gewesen und sie war durch die halbe Stadt gerannt und dass zur Marktzeit. Die Gassen waren voll gewesen und abgesehen von dem Mann mit den Äpfeln hatte sie keine Person angerempelt. Meg kramte sich einen der Äpfel aus der Tasche, die dem Mann entglitten waren und ging pfeifend nach oben in die Wohnung. Das Bett war leer und zerwühlt, der Abwasch von gestern stand noch im Spülbecken und die Kissen lagen wild im Schlafzimmer verstreut. Mit einem alten gilneeschen Volkslied auf den Lippen begann sie für Ordnung zu sorgen. Nach gut einer halben Stunde hatte sie das gröbste Chaos beseitigt. Zu guter Letzt hob sie noch das Kletterseil neben dem Bett auf, grinste und rollte es fein säuberlich zusammen. "Immerhin hat er sich befreien können ..." murmelte sie mit frechem Grinsen vor sich hin, band sich dann die Haare hoch und zog sich um für ihr Nachmittagsprogramm. Der kleine Lauf durch die Stadt war nur der Auftakt gewesen. Kurze Zeit später sah man eine kleine, zierliche Person in weichen Lederschuhen, einer kurzen Lederhose und einem enganliegenden Hemd durch das große Tor der Stadt schlendern und in den Wald abbiegen. Teil 6 Kaum war Meg außer Sichtweite und ließ das Stimmengewirr der Leute vor dem Stadttor hinter sich, begann sie locker durch den Wald zu laufen. Das Gelände war eben und das Unterholz hier noch nicht so dicht, wie tiefer im Wald. So kam sie gut voran, sprang über umgestürzte Bäume und kleine Gräben. Ab und an knackten ein paar kleine Äste leise unter ihren federnden Schritten. Immerhin wäre es laut genug, die Tiere im Wald zu warnen. Dies und ihr Menschengeruch dürften ausreichend sein, dass die meisten Wildtiere nicht in ihre Quere kommen würde. Dennoch war Megann nicht so leichtsinnig und dumm unbewaffnet aus dem Haus zu gehen. Sie hatten ihren Arbeitsdolch dabei, denn sie auch immer als Postbotin trug, wie auch ihr Gürtelmesser und davon abgesehen noch eine kleine Derrington. Meg musste immer schmunzeln, wenn sie daran dachte, dass die Waffe einst von ihrem Großvater Remington Derrington entwickelt wurde. Die meisten Leute kannte die Waffen unter Remington doch innerhalb der Familie oder auch von manchen Kennern, wurden die präzisen Schusswaffen Derringtons genannt. Hier in Sturmwind war das noch keinem aufgefallen, aber schließlich schien die Waffenart hier nicht sonderlich weit verbreitet zu sein. Ohne großen Ballast wollte sie heute ihr selbst auferlegtes Training absolvieren. Ihr Weg führte sie in großem Bogen an Goldhain vorbei, wo sie nach einiger hundert Metern die Straße überquerte und den Weg in Richtung Fluß einschlug. Des Gelände wurde hier ein wenig unebener und nun musste sie öfters über Bäume springen oder drunter durch krabbeln. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Lektionen während ihrer Ausbildung, stellte sich einen Gegner in der Ferne vor, an den sie sich lautlos ranpirschte. Ihr Opfer war in dem Fall eine Krähe, die seelenruhig auf einem Stein saß und irgendwie gedankenverloren ins Nichts zu starren schien. Ganz leise schlich sich Meg an das große Tier an. Ihre sehr weichen Stiefel ließen sie den Untergrund spüren und so blieb ihr Fuß knapp über einem Ast verharren, als sie den Gegenstand unter ihrem Fuß bemerkte. Als hätte die Krähe das nicht vollzogene Knacken des Holzes bemerkte, wandte sie den Kopf. Megann versteckte sich hinter einem Silberblatt-Busch. Sie kontrollierte ihren Atem als wäre der Vogel nicht nur ein Vogel sondern ein gefährlicher Gegner, der sonst ihren Tod bedeuten konnte. Der Vogel legte den Kopf schief und blickte um sich. Der Blick der Krähe verharrte an dem Busch für eine Weile, änderte jedoch die Blickrichtung und starrte nun in das dichte Dickicht rechts von Megann. Megann hatte den Vogel so gut es ging beobachtet und sich ansonsten still verhalten. Auch sie legte nun den Kopf leicht schräg und blickte in die Richtung in die der Vogel blickte. Es knackte laut im Unterholz und das Knacken wurde vom Gemurmel von Worten begleitet. Wer auch immer da lief, der war sicherlich nicht darauf bedacht so leise wie möglich zu sein. "Dammich noch eins, Bart du hörst dich an wie so ein Elekk! Kannste nich was leiser sein?" "Wasn? Passts dir nich wie ich laufe? Wer solln uns hier hören? Hä? Wachen kannste doch hier vergessen. Und wer solln uns verpfeifen, huh? Nen Eichhörnchen oder nen Bär?" "Ach halt doch die Fresse, du Dummkopf!" maulte der etwas intelligenter klingende Mann von beiden. Meg verdrehte die Augen, auf Ganoven zu treffen hatte sie jetzt auch nicht wirklich Lust, sie verhielt sich weiter still und hoffte, dass die Männer nicht direkt vor ihr aus dem Dickicht treten würden. Das Knacken wurde lauter und die Schritte der beiden Männer waren schwer. Bart, das Elekk, maulte laut auf, als ihn ein Dorn verletzte. Meg verdrehte nur die Augen leicht und lauschte weiter. Die Krähe war auf ihrem Platz sitzen geblieben und blickte ebenfalls in die Richtung der Männer. "Is noch weit?" "Halts Maul, Bart!" "Wasn? Ich will doch nur wissen, obs noch weit is, Mann!" "Wir sin gleich da", mit den Worten traten die Männer aus dem Unterholz auf die kleine Lichtung mit dem Stein. "Hier simmer!" sagte der intelligenter klingende Mann von beiden, stemmte die massigen Hände in die Hüften und blickte sich um. Megann mochte ihn nicht. Seine Augen waren die eines skrupellosen Mörders und Verbrechers, der nicht einmal davor zurückschrecken würde kleine Kinder zu töten, wenn es sich lohnen würde. Der andere, der mit einem Sack auf dem Rücken auf die Lichtung trat, war ein Hüne von einem Mann und hatte den Ausdruck von einem dummen Menschen im Gesicht stehen. Bart blickte sich um, stellte den Sack ab und kratzte sich am Hintern, dann zog er die Hose hoch, die Megann leider noch einen Blick auf die Maurerritze gewährt hatte, was sie den Mund verziehen ließ. Die Krähe hüpfte auf ihrem Stein ein wenig zur Seite. "Verschwinde ... Kusch!" rief Bart und wedelte seine großen Hände nach dem Vogel. Der flatterte ein wenig zur Seite und blieb dann aber wieder sitzen. "Sei doch endlich mal still!" "Ich mag aber keine Krähen, Ernie" brummte der Hüne und zeigte auf den Vogel. "Dann bring ihn halt um ... aber halt doch einfach mal die Fresse, du nervst!" Bart ging ein Stück zur Seite und verschränkte die massigen Armen. Seine Unterlippe schob sich leicht vor und leise sprach er vor sich hin. "Ich töt doch keine Vögel, auch wenn ich sie nicht leiden mag. Nein, das macht man nicht!" Ernie, der Kopf des Duos, schaute sich auf der Lichtung um und Megann duckte sich ein wenig mehr ins Unterholz. Ihre Pistole hatte sie schon lange gezogen und sie hielt sie einsatzbereit in der Linken. "Die Luft scheint wirklich rein zu sein", brummte Ernie und drehte sich dann zu Bart um. "Dann zeig mal was wir hier so haben!" Bart ging zum Sack zurück und wedelte die Krähe davon, die sich in die Lüfte erhob, um auf einem Ast in der Kiefer neben dem Stein Platz zu nehmen. Der Inhalt des Sacks wurde ausgeleert und es kullerten ein paar silberne Kelche, Teller, viele Kupfer-, Silber- und ein paar Goldmünzen aus dem Sack. Ebenso fielen noch drei Geldkatzen, ein paar Ringe und Ketten auf den Stein. Im Baum krächzte die Krähe. Megann schielte durch die Blätter des Busches. "Kleinganoven", dachte sie bei sich und schätze die Beute fachmännisch ab. Dafür würden die richtigen Profis noch nicht einmal aus der Haustüre gehen ... aber andere wiederum morden dafür. "Wollen wir die Beute hier lagern?" frage Bart, der verzückt das Funkeln eines Rings in der Sonne beobachtete. "Nein, du Idiot. Ich sagte doch, wir haben Abnehmer dafür. Wir warten hier auf sie." "Nenn mich nicht immer so, Ernie. Mama wäre sehr böse auf dich!" "Mutter ist tot. Also sei still oder ich hau dir in die Fresse und wenn die gleich hier sind, dann wirst du auch still sein und mich reden lassen, verstanden?!" Bart senkte den Kopf leicht und nickte. "Verstanden!" murmelte er. Meg hatte bei den Worten des Bruders die Brauen gehoben. Sie wollten hier auf weitere treffen. Ganz leise sicherte Megann ihre Pistole und steckte sie in die Halterung unter ihrem Hemd. Es war eines zufällig auf zwei Ganoven zu stoßen aber es wäre mehr als leichtsinnig hier noch länger zu verweilen, wenn noch mehr Gauner auftauchen würden. Leise glitt sie auf den Boden, blickte sich um und kroch dann vorsichtig ins Unterholz. Der Ast am Busch wackelte nur leicht, doch der Krähe im Baum reichte die Bewegung aus, um den Blick von den beiden Ganoven zu wenden und in die Richtung zu starren. Der Blick der Krähe fiel auf eine zarte Frauenhand, die kurz darauf im Buschwerk verschwand. Kurz blitzten die Augen gelb auf, doch dann wandte die Krähe den Blick wieder auf die Lichtung. Megann kroch noch einige Meter durch das Unterholz, zurück in Richtung Straße und als sie sicher sein konnte, dass ihr so leicht keiner mehr folgen würde, erhob sie sich, blickte sich um und begann dann zu laufen. Teil 7 Die schwere Posttasche knallte auf den Schreibtisch in Megann's kleinem Büro. Nebenan sah sie Cedric kurz zusammen zucken, der sich dann aber wieder dem Pakete- und Postsortieren widmete und es vermied in die Richtung zu blicken, in der sich seine Chefin befand. Megann war zwei Tage in Eisenschmiede gewesen und hatte sich auf dem Rückweg mit Post und Paketen abgemüht, die sie nach hier verbringen sollte. Das war jedoch nicht der Grund für ihre äußerst explosive Stimmung. Schwungvoll flog die Türe zu und der Knall sorgte wieder für ein Zucken von Cedric, was Megann jedoch dieses Mal nicht sah, da sie an der Türe in ihrem Büro lehnte und die Decke anstarrte. "Jetzt reiß dich mal am Riemen", murmelte sie sich selbst zu und wußte, dass es wieder nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde. Ihre Laune hatte sich mit jeder Stunde in Eisenschmiede verschlechtert. Es lag weder an der Wärme unterm Gestein, noch an den Zwergen oder Gnomen ... nein, es lag ganz alleine an den Dingen, die ihr durch den Kopf schoßen. Sie kannte das Gefühl so nicht. Lesther hatte sie nie mißtraut und nach ihm hatte sie überhaupt keine feste Bindung mehr gehabt, bis Fay. Sie hatte auch Fay nicht mißtraut ... bis zu der Bemerkung von Matt. Einer flapsigen Bemerkung, die sicherlich auch keine Basis hatte ... aber genau da lag der Hase im Pfeffer begraben! Sie wusste es nicht. Waren Fay und Lia wirklich nur Freunde, die sich sehr gut verstanden und ab und an miteinander schäkerten, wie sie und Matt oder steckte mehr dahinter. Meg schob sich von der Türe weg, ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf den Holzstuhl fallen. Sie blickte auf den kleinen, geschnitzten geflügelten Löwen, der seit einigen Monaten auf dem Tisch stand und langsam Patina ansetzte vom vielen in der Hand halten. Fayren war kein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen und sie wußte von Matt, dass Lia es hundertprozentig nie war und auch jetzt nicht war. Sie hatte in ihrer Karriere als Spionin soviele Männer gesehen, die schworen ihre Frauen zu lieben und dann mit der nächstbesten Schönheit in die Daunen stiegen ... Meg schnaufte, legte die Beine auf den Schreibtisch und starrte an die Decke. Vor einigen Monaten hätte Megann noch darüber gelacht und mit den Schultern gezuckt, wäre es wirklich so gewesen. Doch jetzt konnte sie das nicht mehr. Sie hatte es versucht, ja, sie hatte es versucht ... doch die Ungewißheit, die sie geplagt hatte, hatte an ihr genagt wie ein Mäuschen am Käse. Alleine die Vorstellung, wie er mit IHR sich in den Laken wälzte oder sie an die Wand drückte, ließ Megann Gedanken schüren, die sie zur Weißglut trieben. Sie kannte sich so gar nicht und sie mochte sich so gar nicht, auch noch ein Grund wütend zu sein. Meg wibbelte immer schneller auf dem Stuhl. In ihr brodelte es wie kochendes Wasser, dass langsam über den Rand des Topfes schwabbte. Sie drehte an ihrem Verlobungsring und starrte weiter an die Decke. Ihr schoßen all jene Bemerkungen durch den Kopf, die Fayren zu Lia hatte fallen lassen. All jene Anzüglichkeiten und Späßchen. Doch waren es nur Witze? Sie wußte, dass er sie heiß fand und bisher hatte sie darüber nur geschmunzelt. Sicherlich war sie eine hübsche Frau und Männer flogen auf sie ... doch bisher hatte sie immer geglaubt, dass Fayren ... der Stuhl wibbelte nicht mehr und schwebte für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde im freien Raum, bevor er nach hinten kippte und Megann auf dem Boden landete. "Jetzt reichts!" brummte sie, rappelte sich auf, hob den Stuhl auf und ging aus ihrem Zimmer. Cedric blickte seiner Chefin hinterher, die mit rigorosen Schritten und einem sehr bestimmten Blick aus dem Lagerraum auf die Gasse der Altstadt trat und kurz darauf aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Der rothaarige junge Mann pfiff einmal kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. Wer auch immer dran war ... an dessen Stelle wollte er nicht sein. Teil 8 Die Sonne kitzelte über Meganns Gesicht als sie verschlafen die Augen öffnete. Der schwere Vorhang war einen winzigen Spalt offen und der Lichtstrahl hatte seinen Weg gefunden. Müde streckte sich Megann und ihre Hand traf dabei auf volles Haar. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und blickte Fay an, der seinen Kopf auf die Hand gestützt hatte und sie betrachtete. "Wie lange starrst du mich schon so an?" fragte sie verschlafen mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Och schon ne Weile", sagte er und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Soll ich das jetzt romantisch finden oder eher ein wenig gruselig?" neckte sie ihn scherzhaft und streckte sich erneut. Fay lachte, neigte sich über sie und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Punkt am Schlüsselbein, der ihr jedes Mal weiche Knie verursachte. "Hrrrrm", raunte sie und räkelte sich als er mit dem Küssen weiter machte, über ihre Arme strich und sie sanft nach oben legte, so dass sie Halt an den Holzsprossen des Kopfteils fanden. "Du bist so biegsam und so ..." der Rest ging in weitern Küssen unter, die sie zum Teil schnurren und zum Teil lachen ließen, wenn er eine kitzelige Stelle erwischt hatte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich weiter gen Füße und als er unten an ihrem linken Fuß angekommen war blickte er mit einem Funklen in den Augen nach oben und grinste sie an. Meg rieß die Augen in dem Moment weit auf denn sie erkannte, dass er sie während den innigen Küssen gefesselt hatte. "Oh nein! Nein! Das wirst du nicht wagen ... wag es ja nicht!" Fay grinste, stand vom Bett auf und schnappte sich beim Hinausgehen noch seine Kleidung. "Fay! Komm her! Liebling ... Liebling ... " sagte Meg bettelnd und bittend doch an der Türe drehte er sich um, formte ein lautloses "Bis später" und verließ den Raum. "Fay? Fay? FAY!" rief sie hinter her doch ihr Verlobter kam nicht zurück. "Wenn ich dich erwische ... komm her und mach mich los! FAY! Schaaaaatz?!" rief sie lauter und hörte noch das Klicken der Haustüre und dann die Stiefelschritte auf der Treppe. "Du ... AAAH ...FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYREN!" brüllte sie laut und blickte auf ihre Fesseln. Sicherlich er hatte seine Rache von ein paar Tagen nun bekommen als sie ihn festgebunden hatte aus Spass. Sie war allerdings nach kurzer Zeit wiedergekommen und sie hatten dann ihren Spass gehabt ... doch würde er auch kommen oder sie hier hängen lassen. Fay hatte einen Seemannsknoten angewandt, der zwar zu öffnen war, wenn man rankam oder sich auch festzurren konnte, wenn man die falsche Technik benutzte. Meg seufzte und war dankbar, dass heute keine Putzfrau kommen würde, die sie so finden würde. Nach gut fünfzehn Minuten hörte sie unten im Gastraum Schritte und Stiefel, welche die Treppe betraten ... dann ein Klopfen an der Türe zum Gastraum, ein Zögern der Schritte, neuerliches Klopfen, dieses Mal lauter ... "Scheiße, lass doch klopfen und bind mich los" brummte Megann oben im Schlafzimmer vor sich hin und lauschte. Die Schritte gingen zurück und dann hörte sie Stimmengemurmel ... Zögern ... dringenderes Gemurmel und dann fiel die Haustüre ins Schloss. Stille ... "Das glaub ich jetzt nicht ... Das ...", Meganns Blick fiel erneut auf die Fesseln. Unter Gemurmel mit ausdrucksstarken gilnee'schen Flüchen und Schimpfwörtern wand sie die rechte Hand hin und her. "Wenn ich dich zwischen die Finger bekomme, dann Gnade dir ...." brummte Megann und versuchte sich weiter zu befreien. Irgendwo in der Stadt hatte derweil ein Verlobter ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen und hoffte nur, dass die Angelegenheit die so dringlich war, bald erledigt war ... und unten auf der Theke im Gastraum dufteten die frischen Brötchen vor sich hin und dunkelrote Rosen lagen schwer duftend daneben. Teil 9 Etliche grün gerüstete Brüder und Schwestern der Bruderschaft waren ihr heute morgen schon begegnet. Sie hatten Leute befragt und sich nach leerstehenden Häusern erkundigt. Nie sah man einen alleine und alle waren bewaffnet. Megann blickte auf ein neuerliches Plakat, welches an einer Hauswand im Magierviertel angebracht war. "100 Gold ... das ist schon mal ein Sümmchen", murmelt sie vor sich hin und ging weiter. Sicherlich würde die Summe etliche anspornen ein wenig mitzuhelfen. 100 Gold ... die junge Frau war den Brüdern einiges wert. Megann lächelte vor sich hin. Sie mochte die Bruderschaft, nun zumindest einen Teil von ihnen. Schließlich hatten der Viscount und der schaufelschwingende Pater ihr damals das Leben gerettet. Das war zwar lange bevor ihres Beitritts in den Orden gewesen aber dennoch verband die drei Überlebenden ein freundschaftliches Band. Sie nahm sich vor, sich auch ein wenig umzuhören und die Äuglein offen zu halten. Vor sich hinpfeifend öffnete sie die Türe zum Roten Krug und war froh, dass heute mal niemand im Gastraum stand. Gestern war sie auf Fayren und eine Wache der Stadt gestoßen. Nun, zumindest nahm sie das ihrer Kleidung nach an. Die Frau hatte ziemlich überrascht gewirkt, als sie die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte und Fayren hatte nur gegrinst. Megann grinste auch vor sich hin als sie die Fenster des Schankraums öffnete und mal ein wenig durchlüftete. Sie legte ihre Posttasche weg, schnappte sich einen Lappen und begann dann die Tische und Stühle zu putzen. Fayren hatte ihr schon oft gesagt, dass sie das nicht bräuchte. Doch Megann mochte die Taverne irgendwie und ein wenig mehr Sauberkeit als das was die Putzfrau meinte es wäre sauber, konnte ja nicht schaden. Wenn Megann im Haus war und die Putzfrauen rückten an, dann stand sie meist wie ein kleiner General dabei und spornte die faule Bande an. Meg hielt nichts von den Weibern. Sie sahen so als als hätten sie selber eine gründliche Wäsche nötig und bei manchen war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie nicht Nachts in der Näherinnengasse gesehen hatte. Meg hatte nichts gegen die Frauen, die dem schlüpfrigen Gewerbe nachgingen ... solange sie sauber und höflich waren. Die Weiber, wie sie sie gerne nannte, waren jedoch weder das ein noch das andere. Sie nahm sich beim sorgfältigne Schrubben der Tische vor nochmal ein paar andere Frauen vorzuschlagen. Frauen, die sie kannte und denen sie verdeckt schon vor einiger Zeit ermöglicht hatte ein neues Leben zu führen. Als der letzte Tisch geputzt war schaute sich Megann im Schankraum um und nickte zufrieden. So sollte es in einer Taverne aussehen. Abgesehen vom Boden sah es jetzt wieder sehr ordentlich aus. Meg warf den Lappen weg, denn zu neuerlichem Putzen war er, ihrer Meinung nach, nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Leicht angeekelt blickte sie auf den Boden. Den würde sie sicherlich nicht schrubben. Megann ging nach oben in die Privatwohnung, wusch sich und zog sich eines ihrer Kleider nach gilneeschem Schnitt an, bewaffnete sich nicht sichtbar und schnappte sich dann ein Täschen, welches sie sich umhängte. Es war Zeit für einen Banktermin und danach würde sie dafür Sorge tragen, dass der Boden geschrubbt wurde. Teil 10 "Cedric räum doch die Päckchen nach vorne bitte", sagte Megann und sortierte weiter die Post, die heute noch ausgetragen werden würde. Als ihr Helfer nicht reagierte, hob sie den Kopf und schaute sich um. Cedric stand an der geöffneten Türe und blickte raus. Damit sie sehen konnte, auf was er da schaute, stellte sie sich neben ihn und blickte ebenfalls auf die Gasse. Vor der Türe ihrer alten Wohnung standen zwei identisch aussehene junge Frauen mit pinken Haaren. Beide waren nicht gerade groß und gut 10 Zentimeter kleiner als Megann. Meg erkannte Miss Perriwinkel, welcher sie vor einigen Wochen ihre alte Wohnung vermietet hatte. Zunächst hatte sie ihre Wohnung ja nicht aufgeben wollen und es ein wenig als Lager genutzt. Doch letzten Endes hatte sie genug Lager im Büro und für andere Sachen ... hatte sie andere Orte. Da war sie zufällig der Magierin überden Weg gelaufen und hatte gehört, wie sie mit einer Magieschülerin darüber sprach, dass sie sich nach einer Wohnung umschauen wollte. Meg hatte den Zeitpunkt abgepasst, als die Schülerin weg war und hatte die ungewöhnliche Frau angesprochen. So waren sie schnell ins Geschäft gekommen und Meg hatte eine neue Einnahmequelle. Jetzt sah sie die Magierin doppelte und fragte sich, ob sie ein Spiegelbild vor Augen hatte. "Eine sehr aparte Bereicherung unseres Viertels", meinte da die vorbeigehende Jenn und grinste Cedric an, der ein wenig rote Wangen bekam. "Wohl wahr ..." antwortete Megann und Jenn trat näher. "Ist wohl ihre Zwillingsschwester. Grad zu Besuch. Hat mir der Milchmann heute morgen erzählt. Faszinierend, nicht? Sehen sich auch wirklich so ähnlich", alle drei blickten zu den beiden jungen Frauen, die so manche Blicke auf sich zogen. Sie waren beide ausgesprochen hübsch und ihre geringe Größe und die Zartheit gepaart mit den langen, pinken Haaren machten sie zu etwas Exotischem, welches man gerne beschützen wollte. Meg grinste bei dem Gedanken, was die Frauen wohl einen Erfolg bei den Männern hatten. Männer standen irgendwie auf so etwas. Hat sicher was mit dem Beschützerinstinkt zu tun, dachte sie sich und nickte. Sie hatte das Gespräch von Jenn nicht weiter verfolgt und horchte auf, als jene sagte " ... und immer noch keine Spur von dem armen Ding!" Schrecklich! Man bekommt ja schon Angst, dass man die Nächste sein könnte. Sicherlich findet man sie irgendwann im Graben wieder ... furchtbar!" Megann nickte wieder. Sie fand Entführungen sinnlos, dumm und völlig überflüssig. Wenn einer Geld wohlte, gab es wahrlich bessere Methoden, um an Geld zu kommen. Für sie waren es nur arme, gestörte Menschen, denen die Eier am Sack fehlten, die so etwas taten. "Nun, ich hoffe sie finden das Schwein und lassen ihm die gerechte Strafe zu kommen", sagte sie nur und bekam ein Nicken von Jenn und Cedric. Die beiden Zwillinge gingen an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei und grüßten höflich. Megann lächelte und winkte ihnen zu, nicht wissend, wer jetzt ihre Mieterin war und wer nicht. Cedric starrte den beiden noch kurz hinterher und bekam dann einen Ellbogen in die Rippen. "Cedric ... die Päckchen", ermahnte Meg ihn. "Ja, Chefin ..." brummte er und drehte sich um. Jenn grinste dem jungen Mann hinterher. "Ja, den Männern muss man schon mal sagen wo es lang geht ..." find sie an und wollte dann weiterquatschen als Megann sie unterbrach, anlächelte und meinte, "Tut mir leid, Jenn... aber ich muss jetzt auch weiterarbeiten. Schönen Tag noch und grüß mir deine Mutter!" Jenn nickte, winkte und machte sich mit wiegenden Hüften wieder auf durch die Gassen. Teil 11 Der Nebel hing schwer in den Gassen von Sturmwind. Schemen waberten durch das Grau und die Geräusche waren gedämpft. Es war noch früh am morgen und Megann hatte die vergangene Nacht kein Auge zu getan. Eine Ratte huschte vor ihren Füßen dahin und Megann gähnte herzhaft. Sie rieb sich über die Handgelenke, die noch ein wenig rot waren und zog den Pulli ein wenig tiefer. Was für ein irrer Abend es doch gewesen war. Sie hatten wirklich unglaublich Spass gehabt und nachdem Matt gegangen war und Fayren die Türe zum Gasthaus hinter ihm auch wieder abgeschlossen hatte ... war der Spass auf andere Art und Weise weitergegangen. Ein Umstand der sie eine Nacht gekostet hatte. Eine Nacht und ein paar kleine Striemen hier und da. Mit einem Nicken zum Nachbarn, der im fahlen Licht der Strassenlaterne nur als Schemen zu erkennen war, schloss sie die Türe zum Büro des Derinngton Post-Express auf, griff nach den Streichhölzern und machte die Lampen an. Es würde noch eine Weile brauchen, bis das Licht wirklich durch die Suppe des Novembernebels dringen würde, selbst wenn die Sonne aufgegangen war, was in gut einer Stunde der Fall sein müsste. Megann streckte sich und gähnte ausgiebig. Mit einem müden Plumps ließ sie sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen, rieß die Augen auf und sprang sofort wieder hoch. Sie rieb sich den Hintern und grinste nach einer kurzen Weile. Gut ... sitzen würde sie erst einmal nicht. Pfeifend begann sie die Taschen für die erste Runde zu packen und musste an Fayren denken, der wohl heute ebenso seine Problemchen haben würde. Mit einem Grinsen, welches vielleicht eine Spur schadenfreudig wirken konnte schnappte sie sich die erste Tasche für den heutigen Tag und macht sich auf zur Tiefenbahn. Vielleicht war der Nebel verschwunden, wenn sie aus dem verschneiten Kharanos zurück war. Ihre Post sortierend bemerkte sie den Schemen des vermeintlichen Nachbarns nicht nocheinmal ... der sich nicht wirklich bewegt zu haben schien. Nachdem sie vorbeigegangen war, bewegte sich der Schemen leicht pendelnd hin und her. Teil 12 Sie blickte auf den Stein zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und nickte. Ja, der hatte was. Leise glitt er in die Innentasche ihrer Weste. Megann hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wenn sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, dann konnte Fay davon ausgehen, dass er ein Geschenk bekam. Eigentlich hatte sie selbst gehofft gehabt, dass sie ein wenig mehr Zeit für ihren Verlobten haben würde. Aber dann kam ein eiliger Spezialauftrag dazwischen, der sie ein wenig Zeit gekostet hatte. Immerhin wird ihr Auftraggeber zufrieden mit ihr sein. Mit einem leisen Ächzen hievte sie das was sie besorgen sollte auf ihren Widder Hannibal. "So Schätzchen, jetzt gehts ab in Richtung Heimat!" Hannibal scharrte mit den Hufen. Er mochte dieses stickige Klima nicht. Mühelos stiegt Megann auf und verzog nur minimal das Gesicht als sie sich setzte. Sie schnalzte und wendete Hannibal. Auch sie war froh, wenn sie diesen verdammten Sumpf hinter sich lassen konnte. Höflich nickte sie noch den Soldaten zu, die am Tor standen und dem Burschen nachschauten. Als sie ausser Sicht war begann sie zu galoppieren und Hannibal zu dem versteckten Durchgang zu führen, den sie vor einigen Monaten entdeckt hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis in der Garnision bemerkt wurde, dass der Kommandant halbnackt gefesselt am Bett lag und der Safe teils ausgeräumt war. Militärische Dokumente fehlten keine, aber die persönlichen Habseligkeiten des Kommandanten waren ziemlich dezimiert worden. Die von ihrem Auftraggeber geschriebene Botschaft hatte sie neben den Mann paltziert, der bewußtlos auf dem Bett lag. Die Männer blickten auf ihren Kommandanten runter, lasen die Botschaft, legten sie wieder weg und gingen dann aus dem Zimmer. Als dies alles geschah, befand sich Megann schon längst über dem Pass und ritt hinunter gen Dämmerwald. Bald würde sie wieder Zuhause sein ... Teil 13 Ganz langsam schnippte Megann das Kupferstück ein ums andere Mal nach oben in die Luft, finge es auf, schnippte es hoch ... so saß sie bereits eine ganze Weile an dem Ort, an den sie immer ging, wenn sie nachzudenken hatte. Sie wußte, dass Fayren ihr etwas verheimlichte und er wußte, dass das Einzige was sie wirklich forderte, absolute Ehrlichkeit gegenüber ihr war. Bisher hatte sie gedacht, dass sie ihm trauen konnte und sie wollte nicht glauben, dass er sie belog. Doch sie wusste, dass er sie zumindest schon einmal belogen hatte. Die Kupfermünze drehte sich in der Luft und spiegelte sich in den von tiefschwarzen Wimpern umrandeten Augen, die heute ihre Laune widerspiegelten und gerade eher violett als dunkelblau wirkten. Megann konnte wirklich nur hoffen, dass sein Verhalten Gründe hatte und zwar Gründe, die eher banaler Natur waren. Alles andere wäre sehr unschön und Megann mochte es nicht, wenn es unschön wurde. Erneut schnippte die Kupfermünze nach oben. Liebe ... wieso musste es alles nur komplizieren. Die Münze landete in ihrer gebräunten Hand und Megann betrachtete sie eine Weile. Eifersucht. Fayren hatte ihr schon ab und an gesagt, dass sie eifersüchtig wäre. Sie sah das anders. Meg wusste sehr wohl, das auch sie nicht immer ehrlich sein konnte, das brachte ihr Beruf mit sich und das wusste er auch. Aber sie würde ihn niemals betrügen ... solange sie ihn liebte und auch das wusste er. Sie wußte im Gegenzug, dass er ein Freigeist war, ein Mann voller Emotionen und einem Ego, welches wohl jeder Mann befriedigt haben musste. Die Kupfermünze wanderte in die Westentasche. Heute würde der Kopf nicht fallen ... aber auch die Zahl war es nicht. Heute würde die Münze auf der Kante stehen und es lag nicht an ihr, sie in die richtige Richtung zu schubsen. Teil 14 Das Leben konnte so schön sein. Dem Müßiggang verschrieben, blickte Megann ein paar Frühlingsboten nach, die emsig zwitschernd von Dachrinne zu Dachrinne hopsten. Heute hatte sie sich frei genommen. So kam es, dass sie am fortgeschrittenen Morgen, immer noch nur im langen Hemdchen bekleidet auf dem Kissen am Fensterbrett saß und einfach das Treiben draussen beobachtete. Zu ihren nackten Füßen lag Lucky, der rote Kater. Vor einigen Tagen hatte sie den Kater von der Lady im Elwynn geholt, die auf ihn aufgepasst hatte. Megann hatten den Kater, den sie einst gerettet hatte, nie vergessen und sie war ihn immer wieder besuchen gegangen. Nun hörte man sein Tapsen auf den Dielenbrettern und er hatten ihnen schon Geschenke nach Hause gebracht. Lucky war ein sehr guter Rattenfänger. Gackernd saß er nun am Fenster und beobachtete die Vögelchen. Sein puscheliger Schwanz zuckte hin und her. Lucky war ein prachtvolles Tier geworden. Seine Haare waren länger und so flauschig, dass man verrückt werden konnte. Meg grinste leicht, als sie sanft den Kater kraulte. Gestern Abend war Fay nach Hause gekommen und hatte sie mit dem Kater vor dem Kamin gefunden. Zusammengerollt hatte Lucky auf ihrem Schoß geschlafen, während sie gemütlich ein Glas Portwein genossen hatte. Fayren hatte am Türrahmen gelehnt und sie beobachtet und gefragt, ob er eifersüchtig werden müsse. Er konnte so süß sein. Megann strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und blickte erneut nach draussen. Teil 15 Megann lehnte sich entspannt in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und las den Brief den sie von einem Boten überbracht bekommen hatte. Sie schmunzelte bei jeder Zeile etwas mehr. Nachdem sie zu Ende gelesen hatte, richtete sie sich auf und verfasste eine Antwort, die Cedric später dem Absender zukommen lassen würde. Als das erledigt war, stand sie auf, schnappte sich ihre Tasche, verließ ihr Büro, schloss es ab und drückte dem hochgewachsenen, rothaarigen Cedric das Schreiben in die Hand und erläuterte ihm kurz, wo er den Mann finden konnte. Danach verabschiedete sie sich für den Tag und ging pfeifend in Richtung Magierviertel davon. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Fraternitas Lucis